Directed Affections
by Hinacrush
Summary: Out of boredom Jiraiya creates a jutsu to spice things up and gives it to Naruto. Hinata is the victim of this outrageous prank and now she cannot stop thinking of Kakashi Sensei!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto walked through the village watching other ninjas play and work, along with couples being together. He always wondered what that would be like but he never really minded not having anyone it was always before when he didn't have friends that it bugged him, but lately he had made more friends and allies then he thought he would, which made him enjoy his missions and life to the fullest. Even though he had grown up he still liked playing pranks on the villagers, he just needed to find a new way of doing so.

"Hey Naruto you want to learn a new jutsu that could be fun to try out." Jiraiya exclaimed, smiling at the thought.

"You bet Jiraiya Sensei!" Naruto said, excitedly bouncing everywhere, waiting for Jiraiya to show him the new jutsu. _'I wonder what kind of jutsu it is this time.'_ Naruto thought.

Jiraiya got in the stance to show Naruto the simple jutsu that he knew Naruto would learn in minutes. Naruto followed his stance slowly and tried a couple of times before he thought he got it down.

"Good, I knew you would get it in a short amount of time, so lets try it out with a experiment. Lets see, perfect use your new jutsu on her! Oh but once you use this jutsu right when you use it on the person think of someone you admire." Jiraiya pointed his finger at the bluish- black long haired kunoichi that was walking slowly to the training grounds.

"Alright, lets do this, this is going to be fun." Naruto rambled on while he targeted Hinata performing his jutsu and while he did that he thought of how he admired his sensei, Kakashi. It seemed like nothing happened because Hinata just kept on walking.

"Just wait for it, it will happen soon. " Jiraiya said, walking off.

A couple of minutes later he kept tracking Hinata to see if there was any strange behavior but there was nothing out of the ordinary she didn't do. Naruto was impatient after about 20 minutes and ran after Jiraiya for awhile till he caught up and was out of breath. "Hey pervy sage nothing happened!" Naruto whined.

_'Hmmm that's strange it should have worked by now maybe he messed up in performing the jutsu? Well I guess it can't be helped it was a new jutsu after all but I will check on her later just in case.' _Jiraiya thought endlessly. He just walked off with Naruto right behind him questioningly constantly.

* * *

**With Hinata:**

Hinata walked normally but in a instant she didn't know what or why but all her thoughts were about a specific ninja instructor; Kakashi Hatake. She was suddenly craving his attention, wanting even to just see him. _'What is this? Why am I thinking about Kakashi so suddenly when usually it's always someone else.' _Hinata pondered, feeling her face redden while walking dazed until she bumped into the person she wanted to see most but yet never thought she would.

"Hey Hinata, how are you? Training well I assume?" Kakashi smiled.

"Of course I am but I can always use some help." Hinata smiled while she instantly clung to him hugging him sweetly. _'What am I doing? I feel like my body is just attracted to him.' _Hinata thought but enjoyed her action of hugging him.

Kakashi was utterly speechless and couldn't move her from her hold. "Hinata what's gotten into you? Are you not feeling well?" Kakashi questioned feeling her forehead with his strong hand slowly trying to move away so he could get home. _'She doesn't have a fever, so why?' _Kakashi thought.

"I'm fine Kakashi, what makes you say that?" She smiled cuddling and hugging him tightly so she would be content.

"You are acting way different then you normally are Hinata, I'm taking you home." Kakashi walked as fast as he could with a whining Hinata beside him that didn't want to leave his side. After a slow twenty long minutes of stop and go Kakashi was slowly being worn out and since she refused he had no other option but to pick her up and carry her on his back which resulted in her falling asleep. He carried her until they arrived at the Hyuga main branch compound. As he walked to the entrance he rang the bell so someone could here and to his surprise Neji Hyuga of the side branch answered the door.

Neji came to the door and was shocked to see Hinata being carried by Kakashi Sensei. He knew his cousin and she would never fall asleep so early especially in someones presence. Especially with the one who was bringing her home. _"She never really talks to or even asks for help from our senseis, she was always alone, so why is tonight different?_" Neji wondered. "Thank you for bringing her back safely, did something happen?" Neji asked taking Hinata into his arms.

"I have no idea, she came running to me if you want to know you will have to ask her but I would watch her and keep her resting tomorrow, don't let her be out and about." Kakashi warned walking off.

Neji brought Hinata into her room watching her sleeping body while he sat down at the closest seat and drifted off.

* * *

**With Kakashi:**

Once Kakashi had finally gotten home he decided to take a shower but after that all he could do was recall Hinata's warmth and arms around him. He couldn't think of anything else for the whole night, except that she was different than the others and that he would not mind it happening again. His last thoughts before he fell asleep were: _'Why do I feel this way but more importantly why do I want her to do that again?'_

* * *

**A/N: I enjoyed doing this chapter and there is more to come! My editor gave the idea plot of the new story. This is just a gift to you readers for me not being on and publishing and updating all my stories so I hope you readers enjoy. Also this story is not a Naruto pairing. It's only Kakashi and Hinata. :) So let me know what you think of this story in a review or pm so I know what you guys think :) **

**Thank you**

**-Love Hinacrush-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once Hinata had finally gotten up it was late afternoon, she saw no point in leaving the house again today because she wanted to think of the event that happened yesterday. _'Why did I have to do that? What was that sudden urge I felt that attracted me to Kakashi sensei yesterday that made me want to be with him. This makes no sense I thought I liked Naruto.'_ Hinata thought questioning her feelings from the last few years.

"Hinata lunch is ready." Neji called.

_'Right I need to be calm and not let Neji see me like this. I'll just have to think more after lunch.' _Hinata thought trying to push the thoughts of Kakashi out of her head at least for a few minutes. She went to the kitchen and sat in her normal spot in front of Hanabi and beside Neji.

At first it was quiet but then Hanabi spoke. "So what happened last night I heard our doorbell ring, were you out with a boyfriend Hinata? If so you better spill who you are with! Or was it you Neji getting in from a late night stroll with Tenten?" Hanabi said with a grin on her face trying to figure which one it would be.

"It's none of your business Hanabi." Neji argued, not wanting to let Hanabi know of what happened last night because then it might get to Hiashi Hyuga.

Hanabi looked from Neji to Hinata but noticed Hinata was too dazed to even realized what she had just said. "Hello, Hinata! Why are you daydreaming? Did you even hear what I just said." Hanabi asked waving her hand in her sisters face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm done." Hinata said excusing herself to her room.

Hanabi watched as her sisters figure faded to her room.

"What is with me? Why can't I stop replaying my affections from yesterday and get on with the day!" Hinata shouted when no one could hear her. _'I just don't understand because I did the same thing I always do everyday which was mainly just walking alone in the village and I didn't bump into anyone that day so why did it just start up suddenly.' _Hinata pondered and carefully recalled all the steps she took yesterday but still came up with no solution to why she wanted to be with Kakashi sensei so badly. Even right now she knew the need to see him was urging her to leave and see him but she didn't want to embarrass herself like yesterday. Though she was embarrassed she wanted to see him again and enjoy his warmth along with his company, because with him it didn't feel like with her friends it was different. Instead of leaving to see him she locked herself in her room all day.

* * *

** With Neji:**

_'I don't understand why Hinata acted like that yesterday, she would never come home late, sleep when someone is with her, or be with Kakashi.'_ Neji was confused at yesterday's odd turn of events. "Has she really fallen for him, but every time I have seen her she has liked that idiot Naruto so why has she changed her mind after all these years. I mean Kakashi isn't a bad guy or anything, he's always here for all of his students." Neji said walking to his room.

Neji was thinking of reasons of why she would change from Naruto to Kakashi as they are polar opposites. "Maybe she actually had a crush on Kakashi but insisted to others it was Naruto just to hide it, or maybe she got rejected by Naruto so she wanted someone else quickly." Neji said out loud all of the ideas he had. He was getting a major headache and decided to get a early shower and go to bed right after that so he can figure more out tomorrow.

* * *

**The next day:**

Hinata got up out of bed instantly once her body told her to get up, early that morning. _'Okay the plan for today is to avoid Kakashi Sensei all day today.' _Hinata thought grabbing a piece of toast and walking out of the compound. She walked down the main road of the village looking at stores for fun and just heading no where in particular. The next thing she knew her eyes wandered in every direction to see if Kakashi was in sight but fortunately he was not anywhere in sight. She felt a hand pat her head and jumped turning around once she turned around she regretted it and ran away as quickly as she could.

"What's with her, I was just wondering if she was feeling better, she's been acting strange since the day before yesterday." Kakashi laughed it off and just kept walking but to his surprise his feet moved in the same direction as Hinata left. _'I kinda want to test something now though.'_ Kakashi looked around and could still sense Hinata's presence behind him somewhere, when he finally spotted her he acted normal.

Hinata did not go far, she mainly just wanted to have some distance and watch him from afar so she would know where he was at all times so she would know the best possible way to not bump into him again. She was hiding behind a fence watching Kakashi who was just looking at his usual books. _'Good he's leaving.' _ Hinata looked away for a instant but lost where he went because he was walking away and then just poofed to another location, probably to find Naruto and Sakura. She stayed in the darker and lonelier roads so she wouldn't be spotted by anyone. Instead she felt someone come up from behind, she spun, striking out with an open palm overflowing with chakra at whoever was behind her.

"Whoa, calm down Hinata. You shouldn't attack people so readily, especially with such dangerous attacks." Kakashi as he stepped around her blow and grasped her wrist to prevent a second attack.

Hinata whimpered, attempting to run from him again but she couldn't, she didn't realized he had grabbed her wrist until she was trying to escape.

"Why are you running away? I just wanted to see how you were feeling today." Kakashi said looking at the girl.

_'This is not good, that feeling and attraction is even stronger today. I have to resist but it's so hard to because I actually like it.' _Hinata thought looking around. She used a substitution jutsu to get out of his grasp. "I'm fine, thanks for wondering but I need to get home before Neji has a fit." Hinata said fast, she knew Kakashi had seen her face turn red the instant he grabbed her but ran off anyway without a word or reaction from the confused Kakashi.

"At first she wanted to hug me and be all cuddly and now she won't even be close to me. Something is definitely going on, either that or girls are just confusing." Kakashi said wandering off while thinking of how to figure this out without scaring her off.

* * *

**With Hinata:**

_'I think I did a pretty good job of not seeing him but just a second ago that could have turned out differently if I hadn't have gotten out of that. Even though I got out, that feeling I still actually wanted it.' _Hinata thought walking into her home.

"Hey Hinata, are you okay you look flushed, do you have a fever?" Neji said getting closer.

"No, I'm going to bed. Good night." Hinata ran off to her room. _'If I keep acting like this in front of everyone they are all going to be suspicious and figure out about me liking Kakashi. I mean Kakashi probably is questioning so much and I can't give him any answers because I don't even know them.' _Hinata mused, lying in bed letting her thoughts wander until she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading here is chapter two, I will be trying to do SasuHina sequel along with the story Stuck together, if you haven't check them out :) I enjoyed writing this chapter I'm having fun with this story and the ideas. Thanks for always reading and if you have time just click and tell me what you think I like to know how I did on this story and how it's progressing.**

**- Love Hinacrush-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shikamar rung the bell, waiting for someone to answer at the Hyuga household. Neji opened the door. "Yes, do you need something?" Neji asked gesturing for him to come in.

Shikamaru shook his head to deny the offer. "No I just came as a messenger for Lady Tsunade. She said for Hinata to meet with her team at the Hokages office for a important mission in a hour." Shikamaru explained and left.

Neji went back in walking to Hinatas room, he knocked first but knew she was fast asleep so he walked in. "Hey Hinata wake up you need to get dressed, I just got word that you have to meet your team at the Hokages office in a hour."

Hinata slowly woke up processing what Neji just said, then got up instantly once she realized what he had said. "What, why didn't you tell me earlier! I have to get dressed, eat and run to the Hokages. I'm going to be late." Hinata hurried out of bed getting dressed and doing what she needed to do before leaving for the Hokages. She ran being out of breath right after she met her teammates in the office just in time.

"Good, you are all here now, now I can explain what your mission is." Tsunade said looking at the three but she was looking around as if there was a fourth member. Finally they realized who it was that appeared into the room; It was none other then Kakashi sensei.

"So what's our mission? Are you ready Hinata! I can't wait!" Kiba said excitedly.

"Right your mission as Jounin is to protect Kakashi, who is currently unable to use his Sharingan to predict when and where the Anbu ninja from another village will attack him. We do have solid information that there is a mission out to assassinate Kakashi, we suspect the Hidden Mist village took it but we are not certain. Normally I wouldn't ask this for Kakashi can handle himself but on other missions he has been using his Sharingan too much, to the point where it can be life threatening if he uses it now, so we need you guys to watch out and protect him from any attack. Especially you Hinata, with your Byakugan." Tsunade explained.

"Wait, but what about night time?" Kiba asked.

Tsunade got up and walked around. "That's simple as long as one of you is always with him, which means one of you will have to stay with him in his apartment; it is a two bedroom place."

"It makes sense if you think about it. Kakashi is in a vulnerable state which means he needs someone with him at all times." Shino said.

"Be highly cautious though, we think they are Anbu ninja so they are highly skilled. I suggest you figure out who will be with him. Also this mission could last anywhere from a week to a indefinitely, we are not sure how determined these guys are to kill or capture Kakashi." Tsunade added.

Kakashi was quiet but he sighed feeling like the Hokage was overreacting with his sharingan; but she was right, he did need someone to keep track.

_'What! So I'm going to be with Kakashi sensei for a enormous part of the time, why do I have the feeling this urge won't subside for this very mission. This could be bad he might find out that I like him! I am already resisting the temptation right now.' _ Hinata thought just nodding to everything they were saying.

"So the question is is who should be the one spending the night while Kakashi sleeps?" Kiba asked.

"Well it has to be you or Hinata because you two are the better trackers in our group. You can smell and track but Hinata can also use her byakugan and immediately see who is around. I would be better off from a far." Shino explained.

Kakashi was listening to the theory of the two _'Hinata isn't having any say in this, if she didn't want to be around me then she could have just nominated Kiba to guard me. Maybe she wants to guard me instead of the others? Maybe I should push and help her decide?'_

Kakashi cleared his throat getting their attention. " Perhaps it would be better to have Hinata use her byakugan and see each night if there are Anbu. She could stay with me while you two remain in a nearby location so you can make sure that we are both safe from the outside. What do you think Hinata?" Kakashi recommended

Hinata came back into reality. "I don't mind either way, I will do my best." she said getting herself prepared.

"Good, does anyone have any objections to this plan?" Kakashi questioned.

No one answered they all nodded, agreed and went to their locations while Hinata and Kakashi went to the Main branch to get her belongings. It was a quiet walk to the main house because Hinata was closing her eyes tightly, resisting even though she did not want to so she would no longer have to worry about her feelings. She also did not want it to just be another one sided crush like with Naruto; that was really what was stopping her. She explained to Neji that she was going to be on a mission for at least a month most likely and all the details, he voiced some objections about how they were going about this, but after a few minutes he finally gave up and let her leave. Once she left all she could do to keep herself happy but to not do anything weird, though the feeling had shifted away from the usual clingy want to a more powerful, hungry need, which was vastly different from what she normally felt during the day. It was getting dark now but in that instant she was fighting an urge so powerful that she could not resist grabbing his hand and holding it until they got to his apartment.

_'I didn't expect her to be so direct in her actions. Who would have thought the shy Hyuga that I used to see train would actually have the guts to do something that was so potentially embarrassing.'_ Kakashi thought and blushed, because strangely it meant something to him. They walked and finally got to his apartment. "Well here we are, this will be your home for the next month or so." Kakashi smiled walking in with her.

Hinata walked in right behind Kakashi walking to her new room it was very sparse. It was furnished with nothing but a desk and a bed, along with a small closet. She dropped her bags on the floor, jumping on the bed. Until that point she had not realized how strenuous today had been, with the mission along with her emotions going crazy. She was tired and fell right to sleep when she hit the bed.

"I guess it was a long day for her." Kakashi said chuckling, picking her up gently removing the covers. He laid her down and put the covers over her before he headed to his own bed.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you readers for reviewing and reading my story. I am really enjoying writing this story and I'm happy to see that other people are enjoying it too. So like normal if you have time just tell me what you think and how I'm doing in the story in general and in this latest chapter :)**

**-Love Hinacrush-**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was just reaching nine in the morning when Hinata opened her eyes from her slumber. She did not want to get out of bed or even talk to Kakashi sensei. _'Just thinking about it I do not know what will happen the next time I see him after lasts nights huge urge of affection. I almost could not resist.' _Hinata thought blushing. Just as she was endlessly thinking of what could have happened last night before she felt the exhaustion kick in she heard a loud knock.

"Hinata are you up? Do you want breakfast?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I am not hungry. I will eat later but I want to concentrate and do my best to see if there is anyone in the area." Hinata said using her byakugan to search any unknown chakra flows but there were none.

Kakashi sighed and walked off disappointed he would not get to talk to her through the day except maybe later that evening.

Hinata was tense until she heard his footsteps walk off. _'Why do I have to be the one to do this? This does not make it any easier to keep my emotions and feelings in tact. Why and when did I start having these feelings for Kakashi sensei?' _Hinata was flustered from all of the events that had happened over the last few days and questioned herself constantly even though she never had the answers to those questions. Hinata pondered all day about it untill it became later in the evening every now and then she would use her byakugan to make sure the enemies were not around which never happened. She went over all of the events back to when to when these feelings started to appear but could come up with no real cause. In the end all she thought of was that it was somehow Kakashi's fault even if he did not know it or plan it, it was.

* * *

** Outside:**

"I do not like that we put Hinata in there instead of me. I mean what if something happens to Hinata in there." Kiba said out loud, thinking that he should be the one to stay with Kakashi, even though he knew in the back of his head he was just jealous that Kakashi got to be with Hinata every night when he did not even like her. _'I mean I have been trying to get her attention ever since we became teammates but she just looked away to that blonde headed idiot Naruto who never even gave her the slightest hint he liked her.'_ He thought angrily and decided to see what was happening in there. To his relief Hinata was far away from him and just doing her duty to protect him. He realized he let his emotions get the best of him and pushed them away so he could go back to his position and do the same.

* * *

It was beginning to get later and darker. "I guess I should take a shower it is getting late" Hinata said grabbing a new pair of pajamas and a towel. She was already feeling weak from using so much chakra to check the surrounding area along with the effort stabilizing her thoughts about Kakashi. She quietly walked into the bathroom but when she got in she heard the shower was already running and saw a dark shadowy figure which she knew was Kakashi. _'I need to get out of here before he realizes"_ She thought frantically, but her body would not respond._ "My body will not let me get away from him. Why now I could always resist him but not this time? Is it because we are so close or maybe it is because...' _Hinata could not finish her thought from being embarrassed along with the shower curtain beginning to slide open. Before Kakashi noticed she was there he stepped out. Hinata stared blushing as her gaze was drawn downward, she fainted of embaressment before he noticed where she was looking however.

"Hinata!" Kakashi wrapped his towel tightly around him so he could walk over to Hinata. He checked her forehead for a fever but he could not tell. He slowly picked her up and laid her down on her bed before he got dressed. _'Why was she in there? Well I guess she was feeling sick and that is why she did not come out at all today.' _He thought, getting a cold wet rag and bucket to her room placing it on her forehead just in case it was a fever.

"This is perfect my jutsu did actually work I knew it was not a failure, and this is getting good maybe I should write a story on this." Jiraiya grinned watching from a far, laughing in his perverted way. " I cannot wait to see how this progresses with a shy girl and her sensei." Jiraiya said watching as Kakashi caressed her face with one of his hands smiling down at her starting to drift off to sleep.

Hinata woke up about to jump up but realized Kakashi was beside her with his hand resting on her head while he rested. To her surprise, astonishment, and unexpected pleasure he still had the towel wrapped around him, though it was loose now, revealing more than it should. Hinata became flustered, a jumble of emotions fighting with a stronger form of the feeling from the day before. She pulled him closer, feeling an overpowering need for his warmth. Shyness kept her from doing more, though she was happy holding him. Before she drifted off to sleep she asked "Kakashi, I wish I knew why I was like this or even why I want to run away from this, but I just cannot run away from you or my feelings, can I?" She asked, knowing she would not get a answer so she closed her eyes and relished Kakashi's warmth until sleep overtook her.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm sorry I haven't gotten to type much of my story I will try to get one more chapter up tonight but I'm not sure and my stories might go on hiatus for a few months because of school. I would greatly appreciate your thoughts. Thank you.**

**-Love Hinacrush-**


End file.
